INGINKU dan HARAPANKU
by yuanTezuka
Summary: Waktu mempermainkannya, hingga dia harus merasakan kesakitan yang tiada habisnya. Entah sampai kapan rasa sakit itu akan hilang.  bad summary  pokoknya seperti biasa aneh, gaje, abal de el el tapi tetep R&R ya minna! makasih...


Hai minna!

Cerita baru, abal dan aneh mungkin! Tp mudah2an gak jelek2 bgt ya… hehehhe

Met baca deh!

…

..

.

_Takkan ada yang menduga, di balik sikap manisnya tersimpan satu luka yang tak pernah bisa dia lupakan begitu saja. Luka yang begitu mendalam dan membekas dalam setiap ingatan. Luka yang menghantarkan pada satu rasa kesakitan yang begitu dalam, seakan hanya kematianlah yang mampu menghapuskan semua penderitaan. Bergelut dalam peperangan yang entah kapan dia menangkan, hanya berharap sang waktu membantunya. Memberinya harapan akan kebahagiaan yang lain. Sayang, sang waktu mempermainkan dirinya. Kini dia harus kembali merasakan pahitnya untuk kedua kalinya. Dan sungguh, itu teramat pahit buatnya._

…

..

**.**

**INGINKU dan HARAPKU**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, abal, aneh, miss typo, boys love etc.**

…

**..**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRINGNYA?**

**SILAHKAN TEKAN TOMBOL "BACK"**

**..**

**.**

**SUKA?**

'**MET BACA YA!**

…

**..**

**.**

Langit Konoha tengah berduka, air hujan terus membasahi kota kecil yang telah menjelma menjadi kota metropolitan. Duka karena banyak cobaan yang menerpa kota Konoha, masih tak sebanding dengan duka yang tengah dialaminya. Sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah bersimpuh di depan pemakaman dengan raut wajah yang sanggup membuat semua orang bersedih karenanya. Di wajah tampan yang biasanya selalu tersirat kebahagiaan, kini telah berganti dengan wajah berduka. Ya, pemuda itu telah kehilangan dua orang sekaligus. Dua orang yang menjadi tujuan hidup, semangat hidup, dan yang pasti dua orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya kini telah tiada. Tak ada kerabat maupun saudara yang menemaninya, semua sudah pulang menyisakkan dirinya sendiri yang memang masih ingin disini. Duduk di depan pemakaman kedua orang tuanya, dengan segudang pemikiran yang terus berkecamuk di dalam dadanya.

**NAMIKAZE MINATO, KUSHINA  
><strong>

Dua nama itu yang tengah ditatapnya dengan sendu, seakan mengharapkan dia telah salah membacanya. Namun, berulang kali dia baca nama itu tetap tidak berubah. Itu nama tou-san dan kaa-sannya, dua orang yang tengah berlibur namun tiba-tiba menjadi korban kecelakaan. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, dan kini tanpa bisa dia cegah dia sudah kehilangan semuanya.

'_Tou-san.. kaa-san.. gommen ne..'_ Dengan lirih kalimat itu terus terucap dari bibir mungilnya. Kalimat yang mengandung penyesalan yang teramat sangat.

"Naruto, kita pulang..!" Sebuah suara menghentikan tangis sang pemuda. Diputar sedikit lehernya, untuk mengetahui siapa yang telah menegurnya. "Kita pulang Naruto.." Suara itu melembut, dan sedikit bergetar.

"Gaara.." Sang pemuda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto, hanya mampu mengucapkan nama sang sahabat dengan lirih. Gaara, adalah sahabat terbaiknya dan dialah yang menegurnya. Orang yang selalu setia menemaninya, seperti saat ini.

"Sudahlah.. kita pulang!" Tak ada bujuk rayu dari mulut Gaara, dia tahu sahabatnya tak mudah di rayu. Dan dia pun sadar dia tak bisa membuat sang sahabat berhenti menangis. Tapi dia juga tak bisa melihat Naruto terus duduk di depan makan keluarganya selama lebih dari 5 jam.

Kelelahan yang mendera fisik juga jiwanya, membuat Naruto tak menolak tarikan di tangannya. Langkah kakinya pelan seolah tak ada nyawa di dalamnya.

'_Kini aku sendiri.. benar-benar sendirian.'_

…

..

.

"Semoga kamu betah disini Naruto!" Sang wanita setengah baya namun masih awet muda itu pergi setelah mengucapkannya.

'_Bisakah aku kembali hidup disini?'_ Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya yang sejak kematian orang tuanya berubah sedikit kurus, ke kasur di kamar sederhana itu. Semua terasa mengejutkan untuknya. Setelah kematian orang tuanya, tiba-tiba dia diminta untuk tinggal di Konoha. Kota kelahirannya, meninggalkan Suna kota yang selama 4 tahun ini menjadi rumahnya. Keinginan orang tuanya membuat Naruto kembali ke Konoha.

"Andai suatu saat kami pergi, izinkan kami beristirahat di tempat kami lahir Naruto!" Itulah kalimat terakhir dari sang ayah. Meski berat, namun Naruto ingin membahagiakan kedua orang yang sangat disayanginya. Dan disinilah kini, di rumah nenek Tsunade yang tak lain adalah Tante dari ayahnya.

**Flashback**

"_Jadi kamu akan kembali ke Konoha?" Hanya itu yang terucap dari mulut Gaara saat mengetahui sang sahabat akan kembali ke kota kelahirannya._

"_Iya."_

"_Tapi bukankah…."_

"_Aku sudah tak apa, Gaara!" Naruto berusaha meyakinkan Gaara, meski dalam hati dia sendiri sama sekali tak yakin._

"_Tapi dia ada disana…" Lirih, namun masih terdengar jelas oleh Naruto. Dan itu membuat wajahnya memucat._

"_Itu sudah lama, Gaara!" Naruto sedikit marah untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dengan cepat dia bangkit dari tempat duduk yang sedari tadi dia duduki bersama Gaara._

"_Yakin sudah lama Naruto?"_

"_Iya.."_

"_Terserahlah! Aku hanya tak ingin kamu terluka Naruto! Hanya itu.." Terlihat Gaara menyerah. Memang takkan ada yang bisa merubah keputusan Naruto untuk kembali ke Konoha. Gaara juga kenangan itu takkan membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali._

"_Aku tahu, tapi aku akan baik-baik saja! Aku janji!" Naruto berjanji karena dia tidak suka melihat ada tatapan khawatir yang jelas muncul di wajah Gaara. "Aku akan baik-baik saja!"_

**Flashback off**

'_Bisakah aku baik-baik saja sekarang?'_ Baru dua hari Naruto di Konoha, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa ragu. Ragu kalau dia bakalan baik-baik saja disini, setelah apa yang terjadi. Setelah dia pergi dan berjanji takkan mau kembali, tapi kini dia kembali.

'Kaa-san.. tou-san.. tolong bantu aku..' Hanya itu yang terucap sebelum matanya menutup menjemput mimpi. Sekejap melupakan segala kepenatan yang ada, memasukki alam yang tanpa ada luka di dalamnya.

Tanpa disadarinya, satu sosok yang dikira telah pergi tadi ternyata masih ada. Menatap dengan tatapan sayu. "Aku harap dia baik-baik saja!" Suara itu lirih sebelum akhirnya pintu itu dia tutup dengan pelan tak ingin membuat Naruto terbangun. Wanita itu pun pergi.

…

..

.

"_**Sadarlah Naruto, dia sama sekali tidak mencintaimu…"**_

"_**Kamu hanya dijadikan mainan olehnya!"**_

"_**Naru, mengertilah kami hanya menyayangimu dan tak ingin kamu terluka. Dia sama sekali tidak pantas untukmu, sayang."**_

"_**Kamu akan menyesal Naruto!"**_

"_**Naru, apa yang kamu lakukan hah?"**_

"_**Dia tidak seperti yang kamu kira Naruto!"**_

"_**Percayalah…"**_

"_**Percayalah sama kami Naruto!"**_

"_**Naruto.."**_

"_**Hentikan semua ini, kamu akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri!"**_

"_**Naruto…"**_

"_**Naruto.."**_

"_**Naruto…!"**_

"_**Aku berbeda denganmu Dobe! Kita putus!"**_

"Tidaaaakkkkkk….!"

'_Ternyata hanya mimpi!'_ Naruto berdiri dan segera mencuci mukanya. _'Lupakan semuanya Naruto, semuanya sudah berlalu!'_ Dia menatap pantulan wajahnya sendiri sambil menggumamkan kalimat yang selama ini menjadi mantra baginya.

'_Aku benci langit malam!' _Naruto bergumam sebelum matanya tertutup tuk kembali tidur. Ya, dulu dia selalu menyukai langit malam. Namun, sekarang dia sudah tidak menyukai langit yang kelam itu. Hanya mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang ingin dia lupakan.

…

..

.

Disudut kota yang sama namun di tempat yang berbeda, ada satu sosok yang tengah larut memandangi langit malam. Begitu serius dia menatapi langit yang hitam seakan langit itulah yang bisa terlihat oleh matanya.

'_Masihkah mungkin semuanya kembali?'_ Lirih sosok itu bertanya dalam hatinya, matanya menatap sayu ke atas. _'Aku menyesal dobe! Sangat menyesal!' _Tanpa bisa dicegah, butiran air mata itu jatuh tak sanggup di cegah olehnya. Kesakitan itu terus dia rasakan, penyesalan yang entah kapan akan berakhir. Melewati ribuan malam dengan kesakitan yang sama, dengan penyesalan yang sama.

'_Aku merindukanmu…..'_

…

..

.

**TBC**

..

.

Ahhh,,, selesai juga!

Duh benar-benar nih otak, ada cerita yang harus di selesaikan malah buat yang baru! Bersambung pula! Arrggghhh… hehehehe….

Begitulah otakku ini, malah ada ide yang lain bukan ide buat lanjut yg udah ada! Huhuhuhu…

Udah ah, makasih ya udah mau baca cerita abal yang masih ngegantung! *padahal emang sengaja sih!*

Terakhir, ripiew dunk..

Ditunggu ripiew nya ya!

Makasih minna!^^


End file.
